muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sezamkowy Zakątek books
Media Service Zawada publishes a series of Sezamkowy Zakątek books in Poland, to tie in with the hour-long compilation of Sesame Street segments that airs daily on the Polish kids' channel MiniMini. The books are sold on newsstands, and each one is numbered; a new book is released every couple of months. (This is a popular format for children's paperbacks in some European countries, something like the way comic books are released monthly in the United States.) Most of the books are Polish translations of American storybooks, although some have been storybook adaptations of Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures segments, first published in Germany as the Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume book series. The series began in 2007, and reached its 33rd volume by 2011. In 2012, the series relaunched as Sezamkowy Zakątek Ulubione bajki (Sesame Street Favorite Stories). File:Sezamkowy1.jpg|''Tacy sami'' (Just the Same) published in the US as Red or Blue, I Like You! No. 1 (2007) File:Sezamkowy2.jpg|''Wiwat bohaterowie!'' (Viva Heroes!) published in the US as Hooray for Our Heroes! No. 2 (2007) File:Sezamkowy3.jpg|''Wspaniała gwiazdka'' (Wonderful Star) published in the US as Elmo's Delicious Christmas No. 3 (2007) File:Sezamkowy4.jpg|''Pora na doktora'' (Time for the Doctor) published in the US as It's Check-Up Time, Elmo! No. 4 (2007) File:Sezamkowy5.jpg|''Wstawaj, szkoda dnia!'' (Get Up!) published in the US as Rise and Shine! No. 5 (2007) File:Sezamkowy6.jpg|''Dbam o moje zwierzątko'' (I Care for My Pet) published in the US as Listen to Your Fish No. 6 (2007) File:Sezamkowy7.jpg|''Noc poza domem'' (Night Away from Home) published in the US as Spooky Sleep-out No. 7 (2007) File:Sezamkowy8.jpg|''Dziś przychodzi niania'' (Nanny Comes Today) published in the US as Elmo's First Babysitter No. 8 (2007) File:Sezamkowy9.jpg|''Mój młodszy braciszek'' (My Little Brother) published in the US as My Baby Brother Is a Little Monster No. 9 (2007) File:Sezamkowy10.jpg|''Dobranoc!'' (Good Night!) published in the US as Sleep Tight! No. 10 (2008) File:Sezamkowy11.jpg|''Wielkanoc wśród przyjaciół'' (Easter Among Friends) published in the US as Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street No. 11 (2008) File:Sezamkowy12.jpg|''Dziękuję, doktorze!'' (Thank You, Doctor!) published in the US as Elmo Visits the Dentist No. 12 (2008) File:Sezamkowy13.jpg|''To mnie bawi!'' (This Amuses Me!) published in the US as What Makes You Giggle? No. 13 (2008) File:Sezamkowy14.jpg|''W przedszkolu'' (In Kindergarten) published in the US as S is for School! No. 14 (2008) File:Sezamkowy15.jpg|''Zjedzmy coś!'' (Let's Eat Something!) published in the US as Let's Eat! No. 15 (2008) File:Sezamkowy16.jpg|''Elmo Cię kocha'' (Elmo loves you) published in the US as Elmo Loves You! No. 16 (2008) File:Sezamkowy17.jpg|''Poradnik Grovera'' (Grover the Guide) published in the US as Watch Out for Banana Peels No. 17 (2009) File:Sezamkowy18.jpg|''Taka jestem!'' (That's Who I Am!) published in the US as Just the Way You Are No. 18 (2009) File:Sezamkowy19.jpg|''Doskonaty piknik'' (Perfect Picnic) published in the US as A Perfect Picnic No. 19 (2009) File:Sezamkowa20.jpg|''Smutny czy wesoły?'' (Sad or Happy?) published in the US as Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad No. 20 (2009) File:Przygody21.jpg|''Przygody Berta i Erniego: Wyprawa na biegun'' (Adventures of Bert and Ernie: Expedition to the Pole) No. 21 (2009) File:Sezamkowy22.jpg|''Przygody Berta i Erniego: Jaskiniowcy'' (Adventures of Bert and Ernie: Cavemen) No. 22 (2009) File:Sezamkowy_23.jpg|''Przygody Berta i Erniego: Piekarze'' (Adventures of Bert and Ernie: Bakers) No. 23 (2010) File:Sezamkowy_24.jpg|''Przygody Berta i Erniego: Piraci'' (Adventures of Bert and Ernie: Pirates) No. 24 (2010) File:Sezamkowy_25.jpg|''Przygody Berta i Erniego: Czarodziej'' (Adventures of Bert and Ernie: Wizards) No. 25 (2010) panowie tyci tyci.jpg|Przygody Berta i Erniego: Panowie Tyci Tyci (Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Tiny Town) No. 26 (2010) Ida swieta 2.jpg|Idą święta (Elmo's Christmas Countdown) No. 27 (2010) Co robic.jpg|''Co robić zimą?'' (Friendly, Frosty Monsters) No. 28 (2010) Przyjaciel Elmo.jpg|''Przyjaciel Elmo'' (Sesame Street Pet Shop) No. 29 (2011) Image:Ale zabawa.jpg|''Ale zabawa!'' (Sesame Street Playground) No. 30 (2011) mini mini polish 31.jpg|''Elmo czyta'' (Elmo reads) (Sesame Street Library) No. 31 (2011) zamek liczy.jpg|''Zamek Liczyhrabiego'' (The Count's Castle) No. 32 (2011) Droge, Zoe.jpg|''W drogę, Zoe!'' (Way to Go, Zoe!) No. 33 (2011) Ulubione bajki szub 1.jpg|''Elmo Cię kocha'' (Elmo loves you) published in the US as Elmo Loves You! No. 1 (2012) szub 2.jpg|''Kolorowe pisanki'' (Colorful Easter eggs) published in the US as Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street No. 2 (2012) szub 3.jpg|''Dziś przychodzi niania'' (Nanny Comes Today) published in the US as Elmo's First Babysitter No. 3 (2012) szub 4.jpg|''W przedszkolu'' (In Kindergarten) published in the US as S is for School! No. 4 (2012) szub 5.jpg|''Pora na doktora'' (Time for the Doctor) published in the US as It's Check-Up Time, Elmo! No. 5 (2012) szub 6.jpg|''Dobranoc'' (Good Night) published in the US as Sleep Tight! No. 6 (2012) szub 7.jpg|''W hotelu'' (In the hotel) published in the US as The Furry Arms Hotel No. 7 (2013) File:Straz_pozarna.jpg|''Straż pożarna'' (Fire brigade) published in the US as Sesame Street Firehouse No. 8 (2013) szub 9.jpg|''Salon fryzjerski'' (Hairdresser's) published in the US as The Hair Salon No. 9 (2013) Na posterunku.jpg|''Na posterunku'' (At the police station) published in the US as Sesame Street Police Station No. 10 (2013) szub 11.jpg|''U lekarza'' (At the doctor) published in the US as Sesame Street Doctor's Office No. 11 (2013) szub 12.jpg|''Farma Grovera'' (Grover's Farm) published in the US as Grover's Farm No. 12 (2013) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Sesame Street Books